


Ease

by redvelvetroulettes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroulettes/pseuds/redvelvetroulettes
Summary: a calm boy with feelings.





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i wrote this last year at this piece can eat my ass i hate it so much but i'm publishing it for clout that i'll never get lmfao !

joshua hong conveys everything at once. the mere thought of his ruffled hair as he wakes up sends you into PURE ELATION. he is the essence of your virtuous boy next door, with cat-like eyes that flutter along with a silky blanket of lashes. 

then again, jisoo strikes you–-right in the heart, with daggers flying in every direction known to man. he is the devilish, grinning epitome of a sly, enticing casanova. 

oh hell, joshua is all your emotions wrapped up with a neat bow in a provocative quirk of the corners of his mouth. a lax facade is his introduction, as he eases you into his sensual nature, which firmly clutches you by your waist, spinning you into a 180.

twinkling bits of silver adorn his ear, and you don’t know if they sparkle more than his eyes do. the eyes that can unravel you and reduce your shuddering self to an utter mess. they don’t pierce you at a first glance, but rather radiate purity, as they’re paired up with a giggle that once again sends you to melt into relentless bliss. 

the sheer incandescence of it all–the laughter that arises from plush, pursed pillow, the smug yet humble appearance–-oh yes, it knocks you out into amplifying felicity.


End file.
